


Intentional and naive

by adrian (kakashian)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashian/pseuds/adrian
Summary: A collection of original works, old and new, ranging from poetry to personal and fictional essays.
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to my own personal collection of works and essays! Since late middle school, I have developed a fascination with writing to the point where I grew to love poetry and essays. Ahead are original poems, works, essays, and rambles of mine, both old and new. At the beginning of each work, I will give a background of what you are going to read about, and at the end, will indicate when the work was originally written. Of course, some works are straight to the point, but others are up to the audience to interpret for themselves. I hope you enjoy them, and will read along with interest and an open mind! 


	2. Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of 2014, I had entered into a phase of sadness that later resulted in Depression. Upon reaching this point in my life, I had turned to poetry to ease out my feelings. This poem in particular, was the first poem I wrote after the incident that changed my early adolescence to the worst.

There is a story no one should tell,

It’s just better to throw it down a well.

There is a house on a dreaded hill,

It sits there so lonely so still.

As the fog rolls in, the path is no more,

So all you can do is walk up to the door.

The door which is surprisingly unlocked,

Inside you entered and slowly you walked.

There are many doors to many rooms,

Old furniture, antiques and wooden brooms.

There are stairs which lead to the second floor,

And there you see a peculiar door.

If inside you must enter then go ahead,

But it’s better to live than being off dead.

The door opens and it’s a narrow hall,

Old cobwebs and portraits- blood on the wall.

You aren’t safe you want to escape,

Then a strange figure is taking shape.

It is something terrible from your past,

And now it’s back to make you their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: February 4, 2014


	3. Kind Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in the perspective of a peculiar, strange man, "Kind Sir" entitles a point in my life what I felt the voice in my head would constantly say about me. From lifting me up, to letting me down, to pointing out my insecurities, to warning me of my actions, etc. It's what I pictured my conscience to be like.

Forgive me kind sir,

I’m sorry I’m sure.

Forgive my past flaws,

Which weren’t for good cause.

Though my actions were pretty rough,

And times were truly tough,

You should keep your head up,

Let us cheer with a cup!

Past words may hurt you and I guess that’s okay,

You shouldn’t have to listen to what they say.

I don’t want to see any tears to be shed,

About your face, smile and even your head.

Forgive me kind sir of what I said,

The thing of your face, smile and yes, your head.

You may be dull and empty all the time,

You’re slick like butter, you’re bitter like lime.

But your words and actions are also tense,

So hear me out and open up to your sense,

Remember everything now may be warm,

So enjoy the calm before the storm.

So forgive me kind sir, I beg of you,

I truly am sorry but don’t be blue.

Just watch out for your actions and what you say,

Because things will likely not go your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: November 17, 2014


	4. The Mysterious Boy of Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is inspired from the Disney cartoon "Gravity Falls". If you ever watched that show, you will understand this poem well, and if not, you should if you get the chance. This is written from Dipper Pine's perspective, and written for entertainment, obviously.

I once knew this kid who went by Bill,

Who appeared by my house that sat so still.

He introduced himself with a tip of his hat,

And now I tell you what we had to chat.

“My name is Bill and I must tell you,

You don’t know who I am, you don’t have a clue.

But forget who I am and let’s cut to the chase,

I know who you are, and I reckon your face.”

“You should come with me and I’ll show you much,”

And then with his cane he gave me a touch.

I looked at him with a bit of suspicion,

Who was this kid? Some sort of magician?

Then he smiled and he stared at me,

“I know lots of things, and you should see.

You don’t know what your uncle does behind your back,

Oh believe me, I’m right and he’s under that shack.”

I really wanted to believe this kid,

What did my Uncle do? What had he hid?

I then looked at him and demanded him to leave,

His expression had changed and he rolled up his sleeve.

“Fine alright, I shall leave you in wonder,

But a darkness approaches and it comes with thunder.

I know exactly what the universe can hold,

It’s the final frontier and it is a bit cold.

I’m just saying, you could’ve had it all,

And the way you’re thinking, it’s pretty small.

You definitely are in a lot of confusion,

But remember one thing: Reality’s an illusion!

One more thing don’t forget to buy gold,

But don’t get too much than you can hold!”

Then from that he vanished into thin air,

And all he had left was a piece of his hair.

I never saw this kid, no not once ever again

He said he’ll be back, but I don’t know when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: October 26, 2014.


End file.
